May The King Fall
by cajuncooking101
Summary: Pitch rules an island that is not his during the Dark Ages with his wife to be, Toothiana. The rebels of the land seek freedom from Pitch's wicked rule, but first they need Tooth to join them. Bunnymund and Nightlight is sent to get her, but she wishes to return home in time for her wedding. When Tooth starts to fall for one of rebels, she starts to have second thoughts about Pitch
1. Chapter 1

May The King Fall

prologue

The world was in the Dark ages, there was no power, out break of diseases, and fear. Hundreds of men, women, and children were born with fear in their hearts, but none knew how awful it was in the center of the Bermuda Triangle. Hidden be fog and mist, an island can be spotted, but not just any island. It is an island that only creatures of myth can see, for it was ruled by a good Queen. However, Pitch the nightmare King over threw her and is know ruling the island along with his fiancée. The island is separated four seasons and Pitch divided it into three cities; royal, middle class, and poor. The residents of the island were not allowed to use any type of magic or it will be considered treason, and punishment will occur. Large thick walls were between each cities and kept the forest out. Yet, there are others who wish for freedom and are willing to fight for their rights, they are the rebels. The guardians are their leaders. May the King fall.


	2. taken

May The King Fall

chapter 1

The lazy fog hovered in the island's air, its humidity left tears striking down one of the windows of the shadow palace. The palace of the island melted into the gloomy night scenery, only the yellow dots that peppered the palace allowed distant travelers to cut out its sharp silhouette. Screams, grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh slipped from under the cracks of the glowing window, along with a series of conversations.

"The Jenkins house strikes out ma' Lord. Nothing belonging to the rebels were found there," a knight exclaimed as he turned his attention back to the two fighting servants on the floor, who were forced to do so for the kings amusement.

"This is getting us no where, gentlemen. We need to expand our searches . . . or . . . would you rather die in battle in three days h mm." Pitch took in a another breath of smoke from his pipe, before slamming his fist on the table. A fighter was swaying back and forth with swollen shut eyes, but he managed to hit his opponent in the jaw. "You should have kicked him! I have money on you," Pitch yelled.

"Your majesty, if may be so bold to say," another knight challenge hesitantly. "Don't you think that this isn't something worth wasting money over?"

"No," Pitch replies flatly, as if the answer was crystal clear. "Besides, are you not suppose to find those blasted rebels before the eclipse, or should I just kill you know."

"N-N-No ma' Lord, we'll find 'em."

"Oh stop stuttering you fool, you sound like you were born with an illness." Pitch hated it when his knights stumbled on their words, it was irritating and pathetic, but yet so amusing at the same time. Their fear of Pitch gave him a rush of power ever time and of course he never got tried of it.

Toothiana on the other hand payed no mind to the crowd of men. She sat in a large chair near the window, there her eyes could wonder to the colorless garden outside or read the titles that a lined the walls. Constantly she shifted her position in the chair for better comfort, but each one was no better then the last. The constant talk of politics and war planing bored her and weighed heavily on her eyes. The fighting men only added to her discomfort. But, she knew better then to up and leave with out saying anything, it was rude on her behalf and embarrassing for the King. Embarrassment annoyed the king above all things, and those who caused it often had a cruel fate.

Toothiana sucked up some courage in spite of the odds though and made her way over to her fiancée side, each ounce of courage dwindled down to nothing the closer she came. The fight grew louder as one of the fighters grabbed his opponent and flipped him upside down and slammed him down on the hard floor.

"Ma' Lord," Toothiana began, as she flinched at a scream. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Pitch sneered at his fiancée request, but gestured for her to continue, "What is it?"

"I would like to retire for the evening, if you would be so kind to escort me to our chambers, I would be grateful," she started to twirl the pieces of aqua dress nervously between her dainty fingers.

Pitch rose from his seat with an annoyed glint in his eye, but it soon soften into a lustful glare on Toothiana's beauty. She was shorter then he was, but her curves made up for that, the moon's light hit her crown feathers in such a way that it gave her a glow. He excused himself from the knights, who in return curtsied respectfully. Toothiana said her goodbyes to the knights as well and took her fiancée arm and walked in silence to their chambers. After opening the double doors to their bedroom, she knew a fight was about to occur.

A bouquet of red roses laid on the black cotton sheets, it unfortunately was sent to Toothiana and not from the King. Pitch made his way over to bed, snatched the flowers off the bed and read the note attached to it out loud. "To the lovely princess of the island, Toothiana. You are my motivation," Pitch's nails were piercing into the bouquet, but he paid no mind to the thorns that were cutting him. "May your beauty shower this for darken place. Sincerely, your secret admirer." Pitch's jaw locked as his shark like teeth began to grind against each other, out ranged at the image of his fiancée cheating, he threw the flowers into the fire place. His gaze never left the hungry flames that accepted his offering, his fist clenched, and his is breathing heavy.

Toothiana slowly made her way to her husband to be, placing a hand his shoulder, "Love, you have to- ah," she was silenced with a blow to the cheek. Her hand flew to her cheek and rubbed the darkening flesh.

Pitch stared down at Toothiana with murder in his eyes, "Shut Up," he yelled. "There's no need for your lies you wench."

Tooth's eyes started to water, but she wasn't sure if it was from the slap or being accused of cheating. Pitch kept yelling and calling her out her name louder with each word that left his lips, moving closer to tooth which caused her to tumble over the furniture in pure terror of whats to come. Tooth was raising her hands over her head in a pleading way, "I didn't do anything, I give you my word."  
Pitch towered over her with his hand ready to strike her again, but the look on her face was just to much for him. Teary eyes looked backed at him with so much fear, tremble hands ready to block another hit, and soft cries that echoed off the walls was almost upsetting to Pitch. "Who is he?"

Tooth sniffled as she sat up, "No one I know, I haven't done anything."

"Then why would someone send you roses. What have you been doing behind my back, " Pitch whimpered into her face, his glare with intimidating her and he knew it. The fear radiated off of her like heat off of fire.

"Maybe, it came from the help. I was one of them at a time." Pitch took a moment to consider it and it didn't take him long to see that the odds were in her favor. He pulled away and huffed at his own reaction before taking a seat in the arm chair near the fireplace, "Tooth, come here." He gestured for her to sit in his lap, she obliged, a bit unsure of herself. He wrapped an arm around her waist before burring his face in her silk dress, "Forgive me, Love."

Tooth allowed herself to relax and her hands to run through his hair the way he like, she leaned in and rested her chin on his head and only nodded.

"I just- I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that if I let my chain loose then... then," He pulled away from her and rubbed her bruised cheek, causing her to flinched a little. He didn't seem to notice her pain though. "Then my little birdie would fly away."

Tooth wasn't entirely sure what to say, but she already knew how this would end, as it did many times before. She smiled and just pulled him in a hug once again.

"I love you," he whispered into her clothing.

"A-And I you," Tooth pulled away from him after that, dusted herself off and wiped the remaining of her tears away. "Well, you better get back to your knights, they need your guidance."

Pitch rose from his seat and gave his wife to be a longing glare before making his way to the door. He stopped in mid-step and turned sideways to Tooth, "I'll be back soon, love."

She nodded and gestured for him to get back to work, once he lift she let out a sigh of relief and prepared for bed.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

"Manny says we need 'de girl,Toothiana. De princess," a large man in red with a thick white beard and a heavy Russian accent announced to an audience of rebels. Rebels of all shapes and sizes sat criss cross on the earth's ground, waiting for what else the man in red had to say. "We need to commence in operation in three days, so Bunny and Nightlight will bring girl here, and join us."

A large rabbit clad in a green shirt with an leather vest over it stepped forward, as did a scrawny teen with white shoulder length hair and pale skin did. A short plump golden man named Sandy floated over to them and handed each one a map of the island, he gave each one of them a sign standing for good luck.

The man in red stepped to both of them and shook their hands, "Good luck comrade."

As the two made their way out of the secret rebellion location and out into the woods, a small hand shot up into the air. "Wait! I have a question," a young female creature with pointy ears and round brown eyes shouted.

Bunny smirked at Nightlight before heading over to the little girl, "What's ya question, ankle bitter?"

She hugged the small stuffed animal toy bashfully, "H-How long will it be . . . until you come back with the princess?" She rubbed her face into the toy shyly as a small blush crept on her cheeks and giggled.

Bunny's smirk only grew at her childish ways, "If we leave know, will be at the castle in in thirty minutes. But, it'll take some days for us to come back." He noted how the little girls eyes shifted back and forth between him and her toy before a large grin grew on her rosy cheeks.

She stepped up a bit closer to Bunny and held her toy out to him, "Fluffy will protect you on your way Mr. Bunny." Bunny held out his paw and accepted her toy, he looked at it and then back at her and he saw that she was dressed in holey rags. She wasn't dirty like a prisoner from one the cells, but she deserved so much more then a toy and tent like many of the rebels had. Training was all they did around here, so many didn't noticed that they weren't living the highlights of life. But, in spit of that, many didn't care, they only cared about the island's freedom. He has seen devotion at its peek round the rebels and nothing was more beautiful, "Thank you. I think the princess will like fluffy too."

The girl ran up an hugged him while whispering, "Thank you."

Bunny was sure he felt a tear soak into his fur, so he patted her back in reassurance.

"I'll be back soon, ankle bitter. OK." With that as his own way of saying goodbye, he joined Nightlight and went on his journey. The cheers of many voices faded away the further away they walked away, as did the fire sites warmth. It was a descent place to live.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Tooth soaked in a tub full of bubbles for about twenty- five minutes, the warm water soothed her aching pain. A maid sat on stool with a bucket full lily petals, which she would drop into the wash tube. It was said that lilies kept people looking young. Three other females a lined the walls, stiff like statues, each one holding a tray of towels, soap, and other items. Tooth snapped her fingers at the round woman holding the towels, who ran to the princess in a hurry.

Tooth wrapped the towel around her feathery frame, thanked the help, and dismissed them. She hummed a sweet song and once in awhile would sang the lyrics, "Tell me have you heard the story, that took place not long ago, 'bout an angel up in heaven," she hummed a little more. She opened the drawers to her closet and picked out a long, slim slivery gown. "All my life I'd been waiting, for something amazing, Said it took awhile but now I know, So tell me can I get a witness, If you believe in miracles," Tooth continued on to sing at high pitches as she placed her self at her vanity and brushed her crown feathers.

She speared a glance at the balcony and saw how late it was getting, Pitch was suppose to be back hours ago. Tooth sighed at his absence, feeling a bit lonely all a sudden and brushed some cream on her bruised cheek. She figured this would be a good time to sleep, but the fire place was at least ten feet away from the bed, and she hated sleeping cold. So, she walked over to one of the ropes that hung on the wall along with others and gave it a pull, with in a few moments a elderly women walked in. She seemed to know Toothiana, for she didn't shudder like the others in fear that if she messed up the King would behead her.

"Yes, ma'am," The elder woman asked with a smile.

Tooth mumbled, "Um, can you heat the bed, please, Nancie." It felt odd asking Nancie to do so since they were as close as daughter and mother. It pained Tooth if anything to see the old woman work.

The old woman nodded at her request, completely unaware of Tooth's discomfort and grabbed the iron pan. She filled it with coal from the fire place and gestured for tooth in get into bed. Tooth of course obliged, and watched in curiosity as the woman place the hot pan at the foot of bed under many thick sheets. It may not be curious to any one else, but Tooth rarely got a chance to care for herself, so the little thing always intrigued her the most, mainly teeth.

Nancie stole a glare at Tooth and noticed the layer of cream on her cheek, she didn't need to ask what happen. Sometimes their fights would reach the ears of the staff, but know one in their right mind would say anything. Nancie bit her bottom lip in thought and look towards the balcony, she didn't expect to see two figures making their way up with rope and weapons. She choose not to say anything though, but to help them.

"Ma'am," Nancie began. "You seem unsettled by something, may I offer you some tea?"

Tooth only smiled and nodded. Nancie walked over to a tray left there earlier and grabbed the tea pot. She placed it over the fire, after a while, when the water started to boil, she poured it into the teacup and added the teabag.

When Tooth wasn't looking, Nancie poured something into that certainly part of the recipe, " Here we are!"

Handing the tea to Tooth, she sniffed its organic aroma. By Tooth's first sip, Nancie was eagerly tapping the cup, waiting for potion to take affect.

"Nancie, this tastes .. a little funny," Tooth started to yawn and her eyes were drifting close.

Nancie paid no mind to her question though, instead she unlocked the door to the balcony. The two figures came into Tooth's view for a second until she blacked out. Bunny and Nightlight and tied her up and thanked Nancie.

"Follow me, I know the tunnels under the palace," Nancie, the rebel, lead the others out.

**Well thats it for know, chapter two will be coming soon and I hope you enjoyed this. I don't own **

**Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to Dreamworks. The song Tooth was singing is by Jamie **

**Foxx, Heaven. Review, comment, questions, I accept all. Reviewing helps me post faster. Oh and **

**this was originally titled The first war, so keep that in mind.**


	3. she's awake

May The King Fall

chapter 3

"PLEASE! Please, please . . . I didn't want to steal it, but I had to," a woman with rags for clothes and dirt for shoes pleaded to Pitch. Her hands where placed in a prying position above her head, currently she was on her knees before the King, shaking from her sobs. "My baby is sick and in need of food. My husband was sent away as a warrior in one of your armies."

Out of pure bravery . . . or stupidity, the woman looked up from her bundle to the King, but alas see saw no from of pity on his features.

"Your child?" The king asked, still showing no sign of feelings.

"Yes, sir," she suddenly sat up with a bit of hope in her eyes. "One son, his name is Cupid. No more then two years old."

"I see," the King folded his hands over his eyes and remembered a devastating death from the past. The blood, the screams of Tooth, the morn of the kingdom, and it was all his fault.

Pitch inhaled deeply, and spoke, "I will allow you to live you pathetic excuse of a life."The woman's face shone with glee, until he continued. "But . . .But I want your child in return."

The poor woman stared in shock and simple shook her head No.

"I'm afraid this no longer your choice."

The King rose from his seat, gesturing for the near by knights to take her away. The woman screamed and kicked, begging on all fours for them to leave her child alone. They didn't listen.

Once the screaming lady was dragged out, the King massage his tired eyes, completely taken back at her screams that sound so similar to Tooth's. "Tooth," he whispered under her breath.

"Ma Lord," a butler at the door exclaimed just above a whisper. "Perhaps, a nights rest would do you some good."

Pitch ignored the help, "Oh shut up."

"Forgive me, I just thought the mistress might be a bit lonesome," the butler gave a wise look as he left the main room.

Pitch ran his hand over his face in annoyance, he hated it when the help was right. Pitch felt guilt take over him, and know the only thing that was on his mind is his belove wife to be. In a second he was out the door and at his chambers, but instead of being greeted by Tooth, he finds nothing.

"Tooth . . . Toothiana!" Pitch began to rapidly search the room and the bathroom and again found nothing, out rage he threw a near by tray at the wall . His breathing was quickening as he loosened the golden collar of his robe and leaned on Tooth's vanity. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, a short figure began to open the door with a great expression of concern. "Ma Lord?"

Pitch looked up from his hands with slightly teary eyes, but seeing it was Nancie, it was quickly replaced with rage. "Get In Here!"

She obliged quickly, trying to keep a clam look on her face and her alibi ready. She had just committed a crime, a treason with the punishment of death. The scene ran across her mind in a blur of colors;

_Nancie led the trio through many tunnels and __secret__ passageways under the palace, it wasn't long until__they reached a door attached to a statue on the other side. The__marble statue__ wom__a__n with her hands pressed together and her head tilted __started to __ slowly __b__e__gan move__ outward, away from the wall. The elderly hands of Nancie curled around the woman statue as her head popped out and turned left to right. "Alright, its clear."_

_ Bunnymund, who was carrying Tooth bridal style crept out first with Nightlight close behind._

_Nightlight turned around and grasped Nancie's hand as he placed a thankful kiss on it, "Thank you, I give you my word you will be rewarded handsomely."_

_ Nancie only waved him off, "You listen to me child, freeing this island is reward enough. All my life I put overs before me, if you want to thank me, then free me." Nancie pulled away for a moment and handed Nightlight two cloaks with the letter G stitched into it with gold thread. "Our friends will know what it mean."_

_ He, of course accepted it and wrapped one around Tooth and the other around Bunny. His own face was unknown around these parts of the island, so no one dangerous would recognize him like they would Bunny. Nancie wished them luck and left, with a heavy weight on her shoulders._

_ "May the king fall."_

"Whats troubling you, sigher?"

"Where's Tooth," Pitch started to encircle Nancie impatiently. "Answer me!"

"I give you my word on my loyalty to you my King, I don't know. I thought she was here." Nancie felt a quick blow to the head and tumbled to the ground with a yelp. Clearly he no problem with hitting women.

"Thats not what I want to hear, You partially raised her, Where Is She!"

" I -I don't know." Her vision was starting to get blurry, but she tried her best to stay awake. "Master, maybe . . . she took a walk . . . somewhere."

She mange to look up at him, only to find him in a mode of panic, but why. He could not really love her if he hurts so.

"Should I alert the troops, sir," Nancie offered.

"No," quickly, Pitch stood at the full length mirror and tried to prep himself the best he could. "Those men admire her to much, tell them that their queen is ill- place Nameless in charge."

Nancie's eyes widen at the Kings words, although she never had the pleasure to meet Nameless, the stories she heard about him and his work terrified her to her core.

The stories say that he can shape shift, but in his true form he lacks the one thing that gives him his own identity, a face. He is hunter, a killer and he only works for those who can either afford him or someone he owes.

The King's footsteps caused her to with draw from her thoughts, seeing he was already making his way to the hallway, she followed.

Soon, they reached the nightmares horses outside, Nancie flinched at the giant steed. Its shadow mane was dust in the wind and its bright yellow eyes showed a streak of cannibalism. Pitch hopped up and choose the the most intimating mare, "Inform my troops that I will be at Kathrine's, I want them there in less then three minutes."

"Yessir," Nancie curtsied respectfully before running out of the Kings vision, feeling that the King was getting to close to finding Tooth already.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Nightlight peeked from his hiding place of a building, the rebellion hide out was just across the street. Certain marks were carved around certain building's walls that told rebels that this place provide transportation and food, this place was in fact a restaurant. The small restaurant looked fancy with its many candle lights, bright colors, and constant pouring of music from the windows.

Tooth moaned as she shifted in Bunny's arms, "P-Pitch ...ah"

"Shes waken up, mate. . . we gotta make our move know," Bunny impatiently whispered before running cross the street and into the alley way of the restaurant, completely ignoring Nightlights shouts of protest. He gestured for Nightlight to follow.

"Bunny! You need to think about these things, you can't just go running -"

"You got any better ideas, mate. Time is not on our side, we move the first chance we get."

Nightlight bit the inside of his bottom lip and clenched his hands into a fist. For a moment, just a moment, he thought about teaching Bunny a lesson. _Soon, he'll have his karma, soon_

Biting his tongue, Nightlight made his way to the back door and knocked three times.

"Who's there?"

"Someone who believes that the King who wants to live forever...," Nightlight whispered it to a hole in the door.

A small famine voice replied, "Should be the one to perish first." The door cracked open wide enough for her green eyes to captures Nighlights thin form.

"Nightlight," She flung the door open and dragged him in to an embrace, "I missed you."

Nightlight pulled way just long enough to give her a kiss, "I've missed you even more, Kathrine."

"I know, but you have to go, it isn't safe," She began to push him deeper into the allay way so the help wouldn't see him. "The King is here with the head guard, talking about how the Princess or Queen to be has ..es. . .cape."

Kathrine breathing slowed once noticing that Bunny was holding a woman that dressed all to well to be poor, "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." She pulled the cloak off the womans head hesitantly and suddenly felt ill.

"Kathrine, we need her on our side if we don't. . ." Nightlight tried to explain but was silenced with a hand in his face.

"You should have warned me, Night. Why wasn't a signal sent out?" Kathrine refused to even look at Nightlight since she felt so hurt.

Nightlight found her hand and wove it with his, "I promise I'll make it up to you, but Kat, we need your help." Nightlight approached hesitantly. "We need transportation, food, and if . . . . possible, weapons. Can you help us?"

"I have a wagon and a nag, leftovers, and some daggers. Take them or leave." Kathrine spat it rather bitterly, but Nightlight knew that she would forgive him in time. She was just being stubborn, but thats why he is in love with her.

He nodded and accepted what she could offer. "Wait here, I'll go get them,"She ordered

As Kathrine left, Tooth groaned again and her eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was blurry , all she could make out was something tall, gray and fuzzy. "Is this a dream?"

Bunny's eyes widen at her voice and chocked on what to say for a second, "I-It's a dream, love. Go back to sleep."

It was then Kathrine returned with a horse attached to wagon, a bag on her shoulders. The wagon was completely made of wood and square shaped, a slid door was on the side and place where the diver could sit up front. Although it didn't look like much, when she opened the doors, it was filled pillows and painted with bright colors and designs. It was used to transport the good Queen so many years ago.

"You can make it to the gates by early morning if you go through the midnight garden," Kathrine advised sincerely.

"No way," Bunny protested as he placed Tooth in the wagon and locked it. "That place is bad news. Thats where the ankle bitters nightmares come from, not to mention bandits hide out there! Its practically a jungle."

Nightlight gave bunny an amused look and muttered under his breath, "hypocrite."

"What was that, mate!" Bunny stumped over to Nightlight and towered over him with a cold expression.

"I said, 'hypocrite', wasn't it you who said that we move at the first chance. Time isn't on our side," Nightlight was challenging Bunny to say something back, but Kathrine stepped between the two and convinced them that this isn't the time to fight.

"Fine, " Bunny reasoned before hopping to the front seat where he could control the horse. "Lets go before something happens."

Nightlight mouthed the word, 'Thank You' before following Bunny out the ally way. Kathrine gave one last glance at the two before turning back to the kitchen.

One of the cooks named Caren, nudge Kathrine for her attention and grabbed her hand, Caren led Kathrine far away from the noise of pots and pans, explaining, "Miss Katrine, the King says he wants to speak to you."

"Me?" Kathrine asked, a bit baffled and scared. "Why, what for?"

"He didn't say, He just wants to see you."

With a rapid beating heart, she obliged to the Kings demand, silently prying that something awful won't happen. Entering the dinning area, she spotted Pitch sitting with a tall clad knight, unfortunately he looked anything but pleased.

Slowly she stepped up to them and bowed, playing the role of a peasant very well. "Yes Ma Lord."

Pitch looked up and flashed a mischievous smile, "AH yes, the chief." Quickly, Pitch stood up from his seat and started to climb up to the table, much to Kathrine's disgust. He cleared his throat, "Attention everyone, I have a announcement. The princess of the island, your future Queen has been taken." Kathrine's breath hitched in her throat and a bead of sweat started to slid down her eyebrow, even the knight seemed surprised. "I am offering 30,000 gold coins to whom ever knows anything of her where abouts."

The room fell silent for what seemed like forever, to long for the Kings patience.

No one spoke or even attempted to, out raged of the crowds result he decided to make them pay, as a warning to everyone else. He jumped off the table, grabbed Kathrine by the arms and dragged her outside with the knight close behind.

"lock them in." Pitch ordered.

"But, sir-w-"

"You question my command and I assure you a great consequence with befall you."

Hesitantly, the knight locked them with just about everything he could use. Boxes, crates, and more started to crowd the windows and doors all around the restaurant. A few voices of concern could be heard on the other side, again Kathrine begins to worry. Pitch started to make his way over to building with a type of evil or wickedness glinting in his amber eyes. He reached for something in his robe, something Kathrine couldn't quite make out. Soon, Pitched pulled out a match.

"No," Kathrine screamed at the top of lungs, instantly the knight ran by her an held her still. "No No, don't your dare you lone down dog!" Tears started to spill out her eyes, but the King still ignored her.

With a flick of a wrist and flash of red, the building was in flames. The screams of the creatures in side was so loud the near by glass started to break, the screams of children caused Kathrine to drop to her knees in pure agony.

For while the King just stood there, watching the poor people suffer with not even flinch or a sign of regret.

"Why, why?" Kathrine sobbed.

"They were of no use to me, so they are just dead waste," Pitch hopped back on his nightmare stead and pulled out some rope from the pouch on the horse's side and threw it to the knight. "Tie her up."

The knight did as instructed before asking a question, "Sir, I-I thought the Queen was ill."

"As far as the others know, she is. Don't breath a word of this to the others, do understand?"

The knight simply nodded as followed the King back to the palace. More questions began to ram through the knight's mind by the minute,_why are they bring Kathrine's,why did the king lie, who would take the queen?_

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Bunnymund and Nightlight pulled up to rusty silver gate almost completely taken over by wild vines. The Midnight garden rested on the other side, a few insects here and there and couple of wild flowers. From what the duo can make out, a run down pathway ran down the middle.

"Well, if we die in 'ere, I'm goin' ta kill ya," Bunny threaten, but Nightlight only waved him off.

They quickly went into the garden so no one would notice, immediately the climate changed from a warm and humid to chilly and snowy. "Blasted snow," Bunny huffed.

When they were deep into the garden the temperature dropped so low that icicles were forming on bunny's whiskers and Nightlights hair.

"Bunny, we have to stop and build a fire!" Nightlight shouted towards the driver.

"If we stop we'll freeze," Bunny retorted.

"Not unless we build a fire,"

The loud argument outside woke Tooth up and immediately she was frightened. She sat up and notice that she was in simple charge, her breathing quickened and she was about to scream until she heard the voices outside.

"Fine! We'll camp 'ere. Go check up on the Shelia and make sure she ain't froze to death." Bunny pulled off the road a little

A few ugly mumbled words were heard under Nightlight's breath before the door opened.

"Aha-" Nightlight fell back once a fist smashed into his face, Bunny hopped off his seat just in time to see a blur of hummingbird colors run into the woods.

"Crikey."

Tooth's heavy patting created thick white clouds in front her. She ran with all her might, waving her hands in front the vines and branches that captured and ripped at her nightgown. She heard a deep voice behind her call her name, but she only ran faster through the freezing snow.

Suddenly, she spotted a warm glow shimmering in the distance and Tooth's face lifted. Quickly she charged to it, pushing the bushes out the way until she saw three men sitting around the fire.

"Sirs, please I need your help!" Tooth breathed, using her knees as support. "I-I have been taken away from my home, can you help me?"

The men exchanged devious looks at each other before the tallest one, who Tooth thought was leader, came by her side. His hand grazed her cheek while the other hand begin to rome elsewhere, a lustful look in his eyes and a crooked grin.

"What's in it for us?" Tooth step backed and shoved his hands away. "Come on know, what's your offer to me and boys here?" He gripped her wrist, bruising it, and pulled her close until she was pinned against him.

"Release me! My husband, Your King, will be furious!" Tooth attempts to push the tall man away was futile. "Please, I'll pay you as much gold as want."

All three men laughed, "Your are our gold." One slurred in her ear.

"Get away from me," Tooth stumped on one the mens feet and kneed another between the legs. She got away for only a moment before the third one tackled her in the snow. He flipped her over so she could face him.

"Don't make this any harder then it needs to be," the gruff man pushed all his weight on Tooth so she couldn't squirm as he started to yank up the hem of her gown with a wide grin.

Tooth opened her mouth to scream, but it died in her throat when she saw two paws clap down on the man throat and snap it.

The man on top of her went limp and drop of drool slipped from his lifeless lips. Frozen in place and at a lost for words, Bunny effortlessly pushed the decease man off her and looked up at her, confused and scared expression.

Bunny was breathing heavy, having killed those bandits. He studied Tooth's shaking form before making a move towards her. She has a cut over her forehead and her gown was ripped to her knees as was her left strap was bust.

"Are you alright," Bunny offered her his paw, but she made no move to take. Tooth's frighten expression molded into a cold one. She remembers him, he's the one who had taken her in the dead of night in her own room.

"I-I don't need your help," Tooth growled as she used the base of a tree to steady her stance, but she quietly feel back in to the snow. Bunny only stared at her in amusement, _Princesses_, before walking over to her.

Although she made protest and threats for him to stay a way, he gently picked her up and walked back to the road.

Once they got back Nightlight had already started a fire and had stopped his bleeding nose. Two logs were around the fire pit, the one closet to the warmth was were Bunny placed Tooth.

"Hold still," Bunny cupped her face to see how bad her cut was. She flinched, it was only then Bunny noticed she was badly bruised there and some kind of cream was smeared over it. "Huh- What is that suppose to do, 'cause it working." He mused as he wiped the cream off, much to Tooth's protest.

"Stop that, I don't need your help, you rebel."

"Right, like how you didn't need my help when the that bloody fruit loop was on top of you." Bunny retorted as he picked a few flowers that seemed to glow a faint blue.

"I would have never been in that predicament if you and your friend hadn't kidnapped me!" She crossed her arms in annoyance, seeing that somehow she amused him.

Crushing the flowers in mere pollen he grabbed another plant more like fruit and split in open and then sprinkled the polled into its juices. "This goin' help with the pain and bruises, shelia."

She allowed him to tend her, trying to ignore how gentle his actions were and how soft his fur was, the polar opposites of Pitch's ways. "Why did you take me and who are you? Why do you need me?" She bantered.

Bunny only sighed at her questions, "Name's Bunny. And, we need you,We- going to over throw Pitch."

"What!Why" She rose from her seat with a angry glare. She could never be apart of a mutiny against her husband."You rebels are so -agh. Look, if its money you are after then return me home and assure you, you will be rewarded."

Bunny rose too and beckoned her against a tree, looking offended by her comment, "Listen princess, this ain't what ya think. This island ain't all perfect as ya think, neither is ya hubby. While you sitin' lookin' pretty in a bloody palace, the rest of us are fightin' and dyin'." he pulled away but kept his mouth in a firm line and jaw tight. "I don't want money I want freedom."

The two had a thicker tension then a fog on a humid night after those heated words. The rest of the night was full of side glances and clever insults. Bunny never did take to kindly to people who thought they were better then him, so demanding and spoiled. Tooth wasn't having a good night either, clearly the stories of the rebels where true. They were sly, back stabbing, and hotheaded. She looked up to the stars and silently wondered if she would get back home, that is, if she could even call it home.

**I can't believe I have finally done it. Chap 3 is up and well, so sorry for keeping anyone waiting. **

**This was suppose to be weeks ago but any time I could write someone else needed the computer. **

**This chap is long but hey it is what it is. Enjoy, please please read and review. You guys should **

**know that Nameless belongs to GAME OF THRONES. And yes bunny and Tooth hate each other, for know that is**


End file.
